In Danger (Hiatus)
by PsycheBunny
Summary: Izaya is meeting a client that he knows nothing about. Shizuo thinks something is wrong with Izaya and follows him to the meeting place. When a gun is pulled out, things go to hell.


The raven haired man walked. Walking the long streets of Shinjuku on his way to Ikebukuro, he thought this might be his last visit to his beloved humans.

Izaya had so much on his mind; what had happened in the past few days, why he wanted to visit Ikebukuro tonight, and so much more that he didn't even understand.

As he thought, and his mind was filled up, he bumped shoulders with someone. "Sorry," he said, not bothering to look up to see who it was.

He wouldn't have stopped if the other hadn't acknowledged him. "I-ZA-YA-KUNNNN"

Izaya turned around, regretting it the moment he saw the source of the strong voice, drawing out each syllable of his name. "Sh-shizu-chan…" he said, though his voice betrayed him, braking. He had been on the verge of tears since he had left his apartment.

"What are you doing in Ikebukuro, Izaya-kun?" The blonde's voice rang out in an angry tone. He walked over to where the raven was still standing, uncharacteristically frozen. Hovering over the smaller man, Shizuo noticed that Izaya's eyes seemed moist, and a bit puffy like he had been crying.

"Don't worry, Shizzy. You won't have to worry about me much longer.." Izaya unfroze and started walking back in the direction where he had been heading before Shizuo had stopped him.

Shizuo frowned, reaching into his breast pocket and pulling out his last cigarette. '_Damn_' he thought, '_I'm going to have to get more_'. As he lit the cancer stick, he followed the raven haired man, curious to what he meant.

Izaya kept a good pace up ahead of the blonde. He knew exactly where he was going. He knew what he was going to do. And as much as it scared him, he didn't look back.

Up ahead was the Sunshine 60 building, the tallest building in Tokyo. He nonchalantly wondered inside, looking around and heading to the elevator.

In the elevator, he watched the numbers change. _1...2...3….4..5..6..10…25…30….56….60.._ He reached the top floor, exiting the elevator. He scanned the floor, locating the stair way that would lead to the roof. He had met many clients up here before. But this one in particular, seemed very different; almost dangerous.

Shizuo had followed Izaya to the building, he waited at the entrance a moment, hesitant on going in. '_The flea must be planning something_'. He finally walked in and looked around. There was no sign of the raven, other than the smell that only Shizuo's animalistic instincts could sense. He followed the 'smell' to the elevator and went in.

It seemed pretty predictable that the informant would go to the roof, for any reason, it was just like him. The raven always loved to be on top of things, overseeing everything that went on in the city. Shizuo pressed the '60' button in the elevator and waited for it to reach the 60th floor.

Izaya stepped out onto the roof, the cool breeze hitting his face and ruffling his hair and jacket. He looked around, scanning the roof for his 'client'. He slowly stepped out farther, taking one step, and then another.

He was not expecting the rough hand that grabbed his arm, causing him to flinch, gasping at the tight grip. Looking up to see who his attacker was, he was not surprised to see a man with a ski mask. This man was dangerous; he had Izaya's arm in one hand and a gun in the other.

The masked man hauled Izaya closer to the edge, as if he wasn't threatening enough, he would dangle the informant's life by a thread so to speak.

Shizuo was waiting outside to door that lead to the roof, he couldn't figure out why he had followed the flea hear in the first place. He hated him; he didn't care what happened to that man. He did nothing but cause Shizuo trouble for the last eight years.

He stepped closer to the door; he could faintly hear voices on the other side. '_so he's not alone up here_'.

"Did you get it?" an unfamiliar voice growled out.

"Do you think I didn't do my job?" A smart assed response from the flea.

A crash was heard. Someone hit the ground.

The man in the mask smacked Izaya with the side of his gun, sending him to the dirty floor of the roof. "Don't fuck with me! If you value your life, watch what you say!" The man roared.

'_Insecure, desperate, most likely high or drunk. This should be fun_' Izaya thought to himself as he evaluated the situation.

* * *

Hope you liked the first chapter, sorry for it being so short, but my fingers are starting to hurt. Thank you for reading. Please review~


End file.
